


The same sky

by Sourcherrymagiks



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2019, Carry On Prompts, Human/Vampire Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourcherrymagiks/pseuds/Sourcherrymagiks
Summary: So this was going to be a lovely fic about a shared love of children’s literature and ended up a porn fic about orgasm denial.Carry On Countdown 2019Day 1-  sun/moonBecause I’m disturbed (ask anyone) this also got ridiculously entwined with the Carry on Prompt‘Snowbaz NSFW. Baz uses the vampire thrall to stop Simon from coming. Consensual orgasm denial with vampirism’
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561624
Comments: 10
Kudos: 200
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	The same sky

Baz

Simon Snow has been tormenting me all day. Little touches here and there, crowding me, standing too close, breathing into my hair. I swear he licked my neck in Costa (it was so quick, most unlike Simon). 

So I’m ready for him to propose some kink. This is how he warms me up to the idea of crossing a line. It’s adorable that he’s cast me as the vanilla one in this relationship, like he’s leading me into a life of debauchary, like there isn’t any filth I wouldn’t willingly try for him.

“Sometimes” he starts as we are lying on the couch watching Dr. Who.  
Here we go.  
“Sometimes I wish we could, you know, carry on for a while longer”  
I raise an eyebrow at him. Neither of us lacks stamina or willpower. On a good night we can fuck each other raw.

“Will you make me, you know, last a bit longer, with your vampire thing?” He asks with his best innocent tone. Like he’s suggesting a game of scrabble. 

“What? No Simon, too far” apparently there is some filth I’m not willing to try. But his hands are roaming over my stomach and I find myself thinking about how that would even work. How would I use a vampire thrall like that? Images of things I could do flash through my brain. I would be blushing if I could, because each and every idea is appealing and depraved. 

I know he’s senses my increasing interest because he tries again “We can have a safe word” 

“Crowley Snow, are you trying to kill me. You can’t just sit there, being irresistible and offering yourself up to me” I’m trying to stay firm.

“Just did though didn’t I love? I want you to do it” because he is an absolute horror he takes my hand and guides it to the front of his jeans. So he can illustrate exactly how much he wants me to do it. 

I groan and I know I’ve lost. So does he. 

Simon

When he makes that noise I know I’ve got him. He increases the pressure on the front of my jeans and I grind up into his hand. 

He shifts from underneath me suddenly and sits up. 

“What’s your safe word Snow?”

“Anathema, darling”

He growls “Bedroom, now” and it’s all I can do not to run there. He pins me against the wall the second the door closes, wrists over my head. Then he’s kissing me, deep and desperate. 

He pulls back and raises an eyebrow at me. There’s a bit of a challenge in it so I wriggle my wrists but he’s got me, there’s no getting out. When his mouth goes to my wrist I gasp. The skin is sensitive there and his teeth graze so gently. He’s not always this gentle but I don’t think thats where this is going. He nips, bites and licks along my arm. He pulls my scars into his mouth and tongues along the ridges. He licks each mole, tongue pressed flat. Maddeningly that’s the only contact. I want more but this is so good. 

He makes his way all the way down then back up again before taking my thumb in his mouth and running his teeth up the length of it. My knees are starting to feel a bit shaky. I’m gasping for air when he bites the inside of my forearm hard. Not quite hard enough to pierce the skin but hard enough to make me whine. My cock is straining against my jeans. I’m so hard it hurts. I just want him against me, so I can feel him driving into me. 

He moves back and blows on the bite mark, I push my back into the wall and squirm. 

Without letting go of my wrists he tips my chin up with his finger and gives me a look that would set water on fire. I’m only just holding myself together. I want to beg for something but I don’t even know what. He walks his fingers down the front of my T-shirt making me shiver. When he reaches the waistband of my jeans he flicks the top button open without even looking down. He runs his finger along the waistband at the front, barely grazing my skin. Then the next button is undone a quickly as the first. He only has to apply the tiniest bit of pressure and they are in a heap on the floor. 

He’s still barely touching me but I’m edging closer to losing it. This wasn’t the idea. 

Baz

I have to stop a second after his jeans are off. I love looking at him. Particularly like this. In the afternoon sunlight his skin glows like honey. He’s not quiet sweaty yet but his curls are starting to look a little damp. I want to look at him forever but I also want to drive him insane. 

I run my fingers around the bottom edge of his t shirt so my knuckles just skim his skin. Then I pull it up until it over his eyes. He said he wanted to make it last longer and I’m determined to give him everything he wants. When I take his nipple in my mouth he writhes so hard I almost lose my grip on his wrists. I pull back and wait. Then I do the same to his other nipple, swirling my tongue around it, nipping lightly. He’s so ready. I drop his wrists. 

“Stay still Snow” I don’t use the thrall yet but he knows I will. He stays. 

I drop to my knees in front of him and mouth him through the fabric of his boxers. Then I pull them down. Merlin I want to fuck him right now. The sight of his flushed cock is enough to make me groan, I take him in my mouth and finish the groan around him. Then I move my mouth, taking him all the way in then pulling right back. I can feel him shaking, trying not to thrust into my mouth, he’s getting closer, so close. I slide my mouth off and take him in my hand waiting until he’s one stroke away 

“Do not come” I whisper using the thrall. He has no choice and it makes him cry out in frustration. 

Simon

Well I asked for it I suppose. I’m not really prepared for the agony. The twist of ‘Yes’ and ‘No’. I’m gasping for breath, feeling tearful. Baz stands up and pulls my T-shirt fully off. How is he managing to keep so much distance between us while he’s touching me? I try to close the gap but he lays a hand on my chest and forces me back against the wall. 

His mouth is on my neck, then my face, then finally he’s kissing me, letting me kiss him. I hum into his mouth with pleasure and relief. I needed to be touching him. He hoists me up so my legs are wrapped around his waist. I unashamedly grind into him, trying to get some release. He pushes right back. There’s something about the feel of my naked skin against his clothes that driving me insane. I feel it swelling again, tight across my thighs, building in the pit of my stomach. I sigh into his mouth, lick against his tongue, Just one more 

“Stop, you are not to come”

The tide goes out. I sob and shudder against him. Exhausted and frustrated. I feel like I could combust. 

He strokes my hair back from my face a kisses all along my jaw. He carries me to the bed and lays me down so gently. I don’t want gently right now. I want to be fucked. 

Baz

This is crazy. Surely he can’t hold out for much longer. I’m in so much pain I nearly gave in, he must be in agony. It’s so good though. Even though it does feel like I’ve been set on fire. 

“Snow, please touch yourself while I get rid of my clothes” I smirk at him 

“As you asked so nicely Pitch” he tries to sound snarky but he just sounds frantic. 

I reach over a lick his top lip before sucking it “Don’t make me compel you darling”  
The way he trembles makes my cock twitch. 

I wait for his hand to start moving before I start to unbutton my shirt. I’m deliberately doing this slowly so he can’t see how jittery I am. The sight of him laid out across my bed, naked and wanting, would surely be enough to kill anything not immortal. 

I keep an eye on the rhythm of his hand, I need to catch him just in time. I don’t stop watching as I take of my jeans and pants, he not there yet. I get up on the bed between his knees and drop a kiss on his cock before spreading him wide and licking him right across his hole. His hips lift and he can’t help but force himself forward as I slide my tongue into him. He’s close again now, breath hitching, hand moving faster. I pull my mouth back and wait. He thrusts up hard into his hand 

I look him in the eye and say “No, do not come” 

He actually howls this time and turns his head to bite the pillow. He takes a second longer than I think is acceptable to move his hand from his cock. 

“Behave please Snow” 

“Fuck you” comes the muffled answer. 

“Yep, let’s do that” his head snaps back so hard I’m worried about whiplash.

“Can I?”

“Yes please Snow, I don’t see why I should do all of the work” he laughs a little as he reaches for the lube. Then he’s on me, kissing me, hands everywhere, insisting, intent. 

Simon

I can’t believe he going to let me fuck him. Is he plotting? I mean more than the usual amount. I don’t want to wait to find out. I need to be touching him, pressed up against him. I struggle to separate myself from him enough to lube up my fingers, there is lube puddled between us, but finally my fingers are slick enough. 

When I slide the first finger into him I sigh. He always feels so good. I curl my finger, stretching him, caressing him. He bites my lips and runs his fingernails down my back, forcing me closer still. I slide the second and third fingers in together and he rolls his hips into me. The friction on my cock is amazing. This is going to be brilliant.

I pull away from him and drag his leg up onto my shoulder. I want this deep. I think I might come before I even make it all the way in. His arse is so tight and so perfect. It’s getting dark in here now the only light is from the moon shining through the window. He looks so lovely in the moonlight,, waiting for me, wanting me. I slide into him, taking my time, feeling the pressure on my throbbing cock. Then it’s all to much, I’ve got to move. I roll my hips, driving deeper and deeper into him, howling with the heat and want and need. I don’t mean to tell him, I don’t mean to say anything but before I can stop up my treacherous mouth the words are out 

“I’m, love, im gonna...”

“No. No you’re not” and I can’t. Everything in me just stops. Except the ache. I could weep. 

I start kissing him even though I could gladly slap him. Because I need the comfort of him. I’m sore. I’m full. I could explode. 

“Carry on love” he whispers into my mouth. I want to deny him. I want to hold out but I need. I want. 

Baz

He starts pounding into me like it’s the end of the world. Like he’s happy to combust and take me with him. I’ve got both hands on his arse forcing him further in, closer, closest. I bring my hand to my mouth and suck on my fingers then I put them up to Simons mouth and let him suck them too. He groans when he realises what’s coming. I slip my hand back down and slide a spit slicked finger into him. It forces a noise out of his mouth I’ve never heard before, it’s truly delicious and disgusting. I’m right on the edge and it occurs to me that there’s a logical conclusion to this little game. I wait until I’m right there then I take a deep breath and look him in the eye

“Now, come now”

I come hot between us as he comes in me like molten lava. We cling to each other gasping and trembling, pulsing and shivering. 

It feels like hours later when I finally work up the will to move. I shift slightly under Simon and run my fingers through his hair. 

He turns to look at me and give me a cheeky grin “I think you went easy on me, I bet we can make it to sunrise next time”

I give him a squeeze

“ I bet you can’t “


End file.
